


Sanji's Pressure

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji was working around in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. Any onlookers would have never noticed that Sanji was suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanji's Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic of mine
> 
> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Sanji was working around in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. Any onlookers would have never noticed that Sanji was suffering.

He was suffering from the massive bulge in his pants. Sanji as a cook valued his hands and could never bring himself to pleasure his own cock. He would only will it away or take a cold shower but now nothing was working. The pressure in his cock had built up and wouldn’t go away. His cock was painfully hard, any movement he made caused friction to his aching cock, and just enough to tease him not get him off.

His hard cock rubbed inside the confines of his pants. “Shit this is becoming too much. I can’t cum unless I touch myself. It hurts but it feels good too.” Sanji said out loud, he then gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around him. “Are you hurting Sanji?” Sanji blushed and looked back to see Luffy with a big smile on his face.

‘Oh shit he heard me.’ Sanji thought and groaned. Luffy’s hand moved over the bulge in Sanji’s pants. When he applied pressure Sanji moaned and bucked his hips.

“You’ve built up a lot of pressure Sanji, you are so sensitive.” Luffy licked Sanji’s ear making him shudder his hips grinding into Luffy’s teasing hand. “Do you want your captain to relieve your pressure?” Luffy whispered and groped Sanji. Sanji nodded his face red.

Luffy spun Sanji around and undid Sanji’s pants and with one quick movement, he yanked down Sanji’s pants and boxers down. Sanji’s cock sprang up leaking pre-cum. Sanji moaned as his heated cock met the cool air.

“Please Luffy I need to cum. I’ve held out for so long, please give me release.” Luffy got down on his knees and with only a mischievous smile as a warning. He took Sanji’s whole cock into his mouth, down to the root. He buried his nose in Sanji’s blonde pubes and started sucking hard. Sanji lost it. He moaned Luffy’s name as he came. His cock released spurt after spurt of thick cum into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy drank down each spurt.

Sanji shuddered and gripped the counter to steady him. Even after his release his cock was still hard. Luffy milked the last drop of seed from Sanji’s cock and started licking the still hard length. Sanji moaned. 

Luffy pulled off Sanji’s wet cock, and gave a kiss to the head. Sanji whimpered. “Don’t worry you’re in good hands. Let your captain take care of you.” Sanji relaxed and let Luffy play with him. Luffy started stroking Sanji’s cock with one hand and massaged Sanji’s balls with the other. Sanji gripped the counter tighter his knuckles turning white. Sanji let out soft moans and groans of pleasure.

Luffy chuckled and took the head of Sanji’s cock into his mouth; he worked his tongue over Sanji’s wet slit while he sucked on the head. Sanji bucked trying to get more of his cock into Luffy’s hot mouth. However Luffy’s stroking hand kept him from going too far.

Sanji moaned as the assault to his body continued. Luffy sucked harder and stroked faster. His tongue swirled around the head of Sanji’s sensitive cock. Sanji’s mind was cleared of all things except what his captain was doing to him.

Sanji found his second release. Luffy drank him down to last drop. Sanji’s cock softened to semi hard, but as Luffy continued to play with his cock and balls he was back to full arousal. Luffy removed his hand from Sanji’s cock and started bobbing his head. He sucked Sanji’s cock down to the root again and again.

Each time he buried his nose into Sanji’s blonde nest of hair he gave a hard suck, and each time he pulled back to the head he assaulted Sanji’s head with his tongue.

Sanji’s legs felt like jelly, Sanji was weak under his captain’s mouth he moaned and whimpered. Luffy didn’t stop and milked Sanji’s cock and balls.

At Sanji’s 5th climax Luffy let Sanji’s limp cock slip from his lips. Sanji was panting and trying to catch his breath. Luffy pulled up Sanji’s pants and boxers and tucked Sanji’s soft cock back in his pants. He got up and kissed Sanji. Sanji moaned as he could taste himself in Luffy’s mouth. Luffy’s tongue played with his before he broke the kiss. “Feel better?”

Sanji nodded a soft smile on his lips. Luffy pulled away and Sanji watched Luffy walk away.

Luffy looked back. “Hey Sanji don’t let the pressure get to much, come to me whenever the problem arises. I’ll take care of you every time.” Luffy left the kitchen leaving a blushing and re-aroused Sanji.

Sanji put away the dishes and chased after Luffy. He wanted Luffy now and he was never going let his pressure build up again. Luffy was more than happy to take care of him.

End


End file.
